


Playing With Fire

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Continues as Adrienette, F/M, First Time, Identity Reveal, Just Sexy Times, Lady Noire - Freeform, Mister Bug, No obvious plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: If left unattended, sexual tension could result in explosive situations, they find out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 67
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so. I saw some art that literally stopped my heart. And I didn't expect to write something so adult-like in content so soon, but well...  
> Now, they are obviously aged up. The rating is still T but...read at your own risk.

Their mouths clashed fiercely, the pent-up desire stealing her breath. They’d been dancing around each other for quite some time now. Surprisingly, it had been her who had made most of the advances recently. And Chat could resist taking her up on her invitation only this long. Not that he was Chat right now, he was Mister Bug which was probably the reason her self-control had finally and totally snapped. It was no secret, at least to herself, that she hard to fight hard to keep her hands off of him when he was in that red suit. She felt like a bull sometimes, irresistibly drawn towards the red, even if it meant her demise. Well, it wouldn’t be her demise she’d meet in his arms, but she’d have to live with herself and the fact that she’d finally, finally admitted defeat and surrendered to her feelings for him. Because of course she wasn’t attracted just to that spotted suit or its leather counterpart, although he looked gorgeous in both. It was the boy wearing them that had his hold on her heart and didn’t seem inclined to let go. 

Well, if he hadn’t known until now just how much she wanted him, she made it perfectly clear when she pushed him to the ground and kissed him hungrily. And it was delicious and made her feel lightheaded. But it wasn’t enough. 

Her hand slid from where it had been buried in his hair to trail down his neck until she felt a claw snag on his neckline. And something must have possessed her to press a little harder and drag down sharply instead of trying to slowly disengage it. And then they both watched in fascination, drawn away from the kiss by something equally tempting but much more dangerous - the way her claw tore his suit apart, something they hadn’t thought possible. They watched it go further, lower, both holding their breath, not knowing where it would stop. Marinette was the one who’d initiated the movement and she controlled it but to an extent. Because she wasn’t sure how far she could hold it up and she was also a little afraid of how far she wanted to go. 

Finally, just past his belly button, the claw came to a stop. They’d given up on holding their breaths and were now both breathing heavily. This was… a bit too much and yet not enough. Marinette looked up to see his flushed face, mouth hanging open in amazement and also such an irresistible invitation. He looked flustered but so, so hot. 

“You look a little too hot, bugaboy,” she heard her own teasing voice with surprise, having no idea where she got the courage to say that. But it was really a time for her to do unexpected things, because what she did next left them both flabbergasted. 

She pushed herself to a sitting position, still pretty much on top of him. But found that his hand was attached to the zipper on her collar. And the hand dragged it down as she got up. And it was unzipping, slowly, until it stopped precariously low on her cleavage. She was surprised and he seemed to be as well. But then she decided to just go ahead and make things worse. She reached out and took the discarded cup from earlier, the drink long gone, with only the partially melted ice rattling in it. And she fished inside until she found a bit more intact ice cube. Then she looked down at him, a calculating look in her eyes she could almost see reflected in his. He gulped. She put the ice cube in her mouth and leaned in because she knew it would dissolve very quickly. Then her lips were on those sculpted abs he liked bragging about and that she admired from a distance. Until now. She heard him gasp but then she let the ice cube fall on his hot skin and she felt his back arch, making her lips press against the ice and his skin at the same time. She’d intended it as a joke, mostly, but then she found she didn’t have the strength to pull back. She ended up dragging the ice cube down his stomach with her lips. The melting ice leaving a glistening trail on his skin. 

“M’lady,” she heard him moan and it sent shivers down her spine. God, she loved doing this to him. Being the cause for his undoing. And she wanted to let him know what he was doing to her.

But then the ice cube slipped out of her grasp and she watched it amused and a little horrified as it slid under the torn suit to stop and rest next to a now quite noticeable bulge. 

She held her breath, not sure what to do and then she made the mistake of looking up and meeting his eyes. He looked breathless and embarrassed and still so unbearably hot. But when they eyes met the pressure in the air seemed to dissolve into laughter that spilled from both of them at the same time. 

She laughed and then she lost her balance and fell on top of him. And still they laughed. What had she been thinking, doing that? Of course it would end up being awkward. But at least they laughed it off. And it helped to cool off their desire a bit. 

But when she stopped laughing to catch her breath she found she was still on top of him, his chest bare against her own gaping suit. And she felt such a strong need to kiss him again, to recapture that heat from earlier. And then he stopped her. 

“Don’t,” he said weakly, letting her know that he was barely holding on to his sanity. But he obviously didn’t want to let go of it the way she did. “This… I don’t want this,” he added then, looking away, suddenly shy.

She pressed against him provocatively, making it clear that she felt just how much he wanted it. 

“Are you sure about that?” she said breathlessly, because holy… everything that was holy, she wanted to feel more of him. The sound he made was somewhere between a groan and a moan. 

“God. I obviously want this, but not like this,” he somehow managed to clarify. “I want you, but I want all of you. I love you. I don’t want to do this on a random rooftop and still… not even know you,” he admitted, a vulnerable, open look on his face. Marinette’s heart lurched. Even in the lust-fuelled fog that was clouding her mind, she could see he was right. This felt good but they could do better, much better.

Besides, she needed to face the music. A suspicion has been troubling her for some time now. As she let him get closer to her, the nagging feeling that she knew him, really knew him, wouldn’t leave her alone. She could no longer turn a blind eye to the obvious. Not when she looked into his green eyes, devoid of any magical enhancement as they were now. Time to see if her hunch was right. 

She leaned in, a gentle smile on her lips. 

“It’s a good day to make wishes come true,” she whispered. “Plagg, claws in,” she added and saw his eyes widen. 

He then somehow managed to utter “Tikki, spots off,” right before her transformation faded away. He was looking at her, still surprised but not shocked. And she… she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. It was him, she’s been right. 

“Tikki, sorry for the suit,” she muttered in an attempt to distract herself from the intensity of the moment. 

“No problem, Marinette, it’s easily fixed. Now… we’re just gonna leave you to it,” she heard Tikki’s reply before she dragged Plagg somewhere, she assumed. 

What exactly “it” involved was up to them, apparently. Well, she was still on top of him, for starters, but she just couldn’t bring herself to move.

“Well?” she asked after a minute, not being able to stand the tension anymore.

“You don’t look surprised,” he noted, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“I’ve suspected for some time. But I didn’t want it to be just wishful thinking so I didn’t dare bring it up,” she admitted. 

“How strange. That’s how I felt too,” he replied. It was a bit surreal but not that strange that they’d both come to realise who the other was in view of how close they’d become over the years. 

And now… they’d both made their desire and to an extent intentions clear earlier. It was too late to be shy and awkward about it. 

“I still want you,” she said, feeling her cheeks flush despite her determination to play it cool. 

“So do I,” he said as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It felt so different from the earlier desperate kisses they’d exchanged. But somehow even better. “That was never the problem. Want to take this somewhere more comfortable?” he said with a mischievous smile as he helped her get up. 

“Now that is a good idea,” she smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely continue and with a second part the rating will be bumped up, consider yourself warned!  
> link to art https://twitter.com/MegsSin/status/1215223501038243840/photo/1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid I have to admit that the plot totally dissolved in this one. I mean, I didn't have a particular idea when I started it and then it turned into this heated spur of the moment decision for them and I think it would make the story too heavy to write long retrospectives or something. And I'm not one to leave these two in the lurch, when they start something they finish it. So they're doing what they wanted to do, no justification needed.  
> Basically, this has turned into a bit of plotless self-indulgent smut (but with an M rating because on top of everything else, I can't write real explicit smut. boohoo.)

They ended up transforming again, once their kwamis had recharged, but this time with their own ones. This came after a quip “Your place or mine?” from Marinette that made them share a heated glance before laughing awkwardly. 

“I know your bed is bigger, but I think there’s a big risk we’d get caught, right?” she asked. 

He didn’t stop to think about the fact that she’d obviously sized his bed up, he just nodded. 

“But your parents?” he asked.

“Well, that’s the thing. They’re catering this event, an afternoon/evening cocktail or something. That’s why we’re here in the first place.”

Right. This explained why she’d offered this non-date that had totally turned into a date at the end. 

“When are they going back?” he asked, noticing that it had gotten much later than he’d realised. They’d been quite lost in each other before. 

“Let me call them when we get home, but I think we’d have at least an hour.” She looked at him questioningly but then grinned. Yeah, that sounded more than enough. 

And they were off. When they arrived on her balcony and detransformed again, Adrien looked around and smiled. This place held so many memories for them over the years. It was amazing how long they’d known each other and how many moments they’d shared, without them knowing who they were actually with. The knowledge made some of the memories so much funnier.

Marinette ended the call and turned to him. 

“An hour at least. How does that sound?” She said, a teasing glint in her eyes. If she was about to make a joke about his stamina or even worse, he’d need to have some words with her. There was a time and place for any joke. And even if he miscalculated that quite often, he knew that if you wanted to have sex with a guy, you better not make a joke about how long it would take. Thankfully, she just kissed him without saying anything more. 

And he instantly relaxed into the kiss. He hugged her, still finding it hard to believe that this was really happening. That he was finally holding her in his arms, kissing her. And she was really Marinette, just as he’d suspected for so long. And while it was great to finally know who she was and love all of her, knowing that she knew him and loved him too was what made this so wonderful. 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” she whispered against his lips. “Finally.” He chuckled.

“That’s what I was thinking too. It’s not too good to be true, right?” 

“No, it’s true, so not that good apparently,” she shot back. 

“Ha, ha,” he mumbled before diving into another kiss. He couldn’t get enough of her. But really, wasn’t this why they were here?

As if reading his mind, again, she led him to her open skylight. They somehow managed to separate for long enough to get down on her bed and then they were all over each other again. This time, not holding back. They were finally able to touch freely and most importantly without any suits in the way. So hands roamed, slipping under shirts and drawing gasps from both of them at the contact. Lips wandered too, down bare throats and off to find new sensitive spots. 

They quickly lost track of time again. But much too soon they got irritated by the very clothes they’d just now discovered. Marinette started tugging at Adrien’s shirt and it was soon off him. But she didn’t get shy when he reached to remove hers too. Now their mouths had even more to explore and their hands moved to other places. They’d just traded places, with Marinette once again lying on top of Adrien after he removed her shirt, so when his hands were suddenly full of of her soft rear, he paused unsure. But she didn’t seem to be disturbed by that, continuing her leisurely kisses down his chest, so he kept them there. 

Only for her to sit up and unbutton her jeans after a minute. 

“Too many layers,” she muttered as he watched fascinated as her shapely legs emerged from the denim. He couldn’t agree more. 

And then she put his hands back where they’d been but now he could feel so much more. He thought he could do this for a long, long time, but she had other plans. Her hands moved to his belt, nimble fingers removing it in no time. And then she unzipped his jeans too, not waiting for permission. He gently removed her from himself so he could discard the offending garment too. 

But she quickly took her place back. And when she pressed against him, with only the flimsy material of their underwear in the way, they both had to pause to catch their breaths. They were so tantalisingly close. 

She rocked her hips slowly and he moaned. But before he could get embarrassed about his reaction, he heard the same reaction from her. 

“God, this feels so good,” she said, eyes closed in pleasure. 

“I agree,” he said and kissed her hungrily. Their movements soon lost any rhythm in their attempt to get closer. It was intoxicating, every time she pressed into him, it was torturing him but also making him want more and more. And then he realised something.

“Marinette,” he said suddenly, making her snap out of her trance. “I don’t.. I don’t have a condom,” he admitted. How could he forget about this? He’d been so enthralled with her that he’d totally forgotten this little detail. But it was quite crucial.

“You don’t?” she asked, perplexed, still a little dazed. 

“Well, believe it or not, I don’t have a habit of having one on me at all times. What kind of a guy do you think I am?” he said indignantly. 

She just gave him a knowing look. He gasped but then she laughed and said,

“Just kidding, kitty. I know this is new for both of us, relax,” she said and kissed him softly. “But you know who’s the one with the plan usually, right?” she added, grinning. 

“You have one?” he asked incredulously. Wow. The idea that she’d prepared for this. To think about it, to want it to happen, made him dizzy. But then again, she was the plotting one of the duo. 

“Always be prepared for any occasion. Although, to be fair, I didn’t have one on me earlier when I jumped you, so... I have my moments too,” she admitted sheepishly. She reached out and plucked the foil square from behind her night light. 

“Really?” he said, teasing her. 

“I wouldn’t be fully prepared if it’s not in a handy place, you know,” she said haughtily. But then he tackled her and flipped their positions, towering over her.

“You’re totally irresistible, you know that?” he said, kissing her. She kissed him but then mumbled,

“Great, now I lost it. You’ll be the one to look for it when the time comes, since I dropped it because of you,” she scolded him, but kissed him again. He felt he was being drawn into the kiss, losing himself in her again, but then her words rang clear in his mind and he stopped. This was really happening. He pulled back and looked at her, hair spilling on her pillow, lips swollen and eyes dark with desire. God, he wanted her so much, but was this the right thing to do?

“Are you sure about that?” he asked, not being able to stop himself. It was just that seeing her like that, almost naked in his arms, trusting him like that. He was sure if he was to stop it had to be now, because if they kept on going, he’d lose it. 

“Why are you so determined to stop me today?” she said, a smile in her voice as her lips brushed his. “You’re not afraid, are you kitty?” She added with typical Ladybug sass.

He didn’t even have the strength to try and sound indignant. Because it was true. He was afraid. He’d wanted this for so long and now that it was finally happening, he didn’t want to ruin it. He wanted it to be perfect, even if he realised that nothing was perfect and they should embrace the awkwardness and still try to make the most of it. He was also terrified of hurting her, which he also knew was inevitable. But knowing that and stopping it from crippling him with fear were different things. 

“I just… you know we don’t have to go all the way now, right?” He saw her arch an eyebrow, heard the question even before she asked it. “I want to, yes. Stop doubting that. But I want you to be sure, not to feel under pressure or.. I don’t know,” he finished, hanging his head, feeling helpless. He couldn’t even explain how he felt.

“Adrien,” she said seriously, making him look at her again. “Who’s the impulsive one out of the two of us usually?” He almost rolled his eyes at her, this was obvious. “Right. So, trust me when I say that this is not something I’m walking into blind. I’ve always known it was gonna be you I’d do this with, either of you, before I even knew you were the same person.” She stopped to let him process that. He swallowed. Wow. “So I know what I’m doing. And I want it. And no, I won’t regret it, I can see that’s what you’re gonna say next,” she finished with a smile.

He sighed. She’d made it clear she was fine with taking things further. Why couldn’t he just…

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt her hand grasp his and drag it down her body. Her almost naked body. And then she put it where he’d been dying to touch her but hadn’t been brave enough yet. And it wasn’t even over her panties, she’d pushed his hand inside her panties. His fingers meeting hot, smooth skin and wetness. He’d been looking mesmerised at what her hand was doing and where it was leading him, but when he felt that his eyes shot up to her. 

“You feel that, right? This is how much I want you,” she said, her breath hitching at the contact. She pressed into his hand and spread her legs wider to give him better access. Encouraging him to explore. And, God, there was nothing he wanted more.

He moved his fingers tentatively, trying to quiet his brain that was shouting at him that he was touching her  _ there _ . As if he didn’t know. He just didn’t want to think about it or it may bring about another bout of nerves. And he wanted just to enjoy that.

His middle finger pressed tentatively and it was engulfed in more warmth and more wetness. _ Holy…!  _ He looked at her to make sure this was ok and saw her eyes close in pleasure, a strained, “Chat” falling from her lips. God, he’d never felt so turned on in his life. At this rate it would be over way before it even began. 

He tried to focus on her, pushing his own arousal aside for the moment. This was what he should be doing. Making sure she felt comfortable and help her feel even better. 

So he pushed his finger all the way in and was awarded by a very sinful moan from Marinette. And then he started moving it and God the sounds she made just spurred him on. So he added a second finger and almost moaned himself when he felt her clench around him. Imagining what it would be like to be inside her and feel her like that, drove him mad with desire. 

He captured her lips in a heated kiss and she moaned into his mouth, her fingers clawing at his back. And then her hand moved lower and around to the front, stopping just short of his boxers. She broke the kiss to whisper,

“I want to touch you too,” before her hand sneaked in and wrapped around him. He hissed, the contrast between his overheated skin and her cool hand making his head spin. And there was the very fact that she was touching him too. His fingers stilled inside her and she moved her hips to remind him to keep going. While she started moving her hand too. 

“God,” he gasped as sensations washed over him. It was just too much. It was really going to end too soon if she kept it up. “Stop,” he managed to spit out along with a moan. She startled, looking up at him. 

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked, unsure. He couldn’t help laughing, although it sounded pained. 

“No, you’re doing everything right. But it’s too much. If you really want something more to happen, don’t push your luck,” he joked. Funny how he resorted to jokes even when he was too turned on to think clearly. 

“Oh,” she exclaimed and bit her lip. “Then it’s time we got rid of these, then?” She said, tugging his boxers down. Damn, she really didn’t waste her time. He moved to let her drag them down his legs but then realised he’d have to use his hands to rid of them completely. So he slipped his hand out of her panties, hearing her bemoan the loss, and quickly threw the boxers away. Then he got down to removing her underwear too. 

And there she was, in all her naked glory. He took her in, looking so relaxed, no hint of embarrassment at their naked state. Her eyes were heavy with desire, her uneven breathing giving away how she really felt in spite of looking so at ease. 

“Come here,” she said and her arms wrapped around him, beckoning him in. They kissed, a slow, soft kiss as their bodies pressed against each other, finally nothing between them. It wasn’t that terrifying anymore, he realised, just exhilarating. Holding her like that, he realised he’d never been happier. Being there with her, like that, it was the best feeling in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really amazed how much more I write when it's from Adrien's POV. Really.  
> But now I'm waiting for a guy to jump out of somewhere to yell at me for writing like this from a guy's perspective. Ok, I know I'm not a guy but it's an interesting experiment to imagine what it would be like. I hope it's not too bad.  
> Also, I'm going away for a few days (attending a wedding with my kids in toll, pray I survive!) so you'll have enough time to tell me if this is a really bad idea I should abandon.  
> Last, but not least, is the way this ends considered a cliff-hanger? I'm really sorry but it was already getting too long and I decided it was a good moment to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a spark turns into an inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And here is the next part.  
> What I discovered was that no matter how I write them reaching this point (well into a relationship or just starting off), I can't help imagining Adrien as the most considerate lover. I hope you agree with me on this one.

“Get that condom,” she said after a while, pulling back from the kiss to look at him. 

“Are you sure? I mean… don’t you need more… time?” he finished off lamely. Was there any other way to ask her if she was ready? Although, if she was telling him, she probably was, right, he reasoned with himself.

“No, don’t try to test my patience more. Go ahead,” she urged him. 

He kissed her one last time and got up to find the condom, which had gotten lost in the sheets during their latest escapades. When he finally found it, Marinette grabbed it and started pulling at it. 

“Did you say something about patience,” he teased her, gently prying her fingers off it. “Be careful, we don’t want an accident, right?” She scowled at him but he just smiled at her while ripping the package carefully. His hands shook slightly, betraying his nervousness. He took a deep breath and put it on, not missing the curious way Marinette was looking at him. He was about to say something about that, but she cut him off, her eyes suddenly weary. 

“You sure you’re ok? You’ve been too focused on me, but are you sure you want this, now?” she asked, concern in her voice too. 

“Oh for goodness sake, yes, I’m fine,” he huffed. He was. He knew for a fact that there was nothing else he wanted that much. And he was ready. Both emotionally and physically. But.. “I just.. Don’t want to hurt you,” he admitted with a sad smile.

“Oh, kitty,” she said, her arms around him again. “It’s ok. Don’t worry about that. We’ll be careful.” She paused, as if remembering something and then pushed him aside and stood up. He watched her confused. This was it?

“But you did just remind me of something I’d totally forgotten,” she said as she went down to her room. “I need a washcloth. Be right back.”

He didn’t have time to think about what she meant because she was back quickly. She returned to her bed and laid the cloth down on her bed sheet. He had that light-bulb moment, finally connecting the dots, just before she said it.

“We don’t want to make a mess, right?” 

She was worried about that? When he had to live with the fact that he may also make her bleed! God. 

“You’re not freaking out, are you?” She asked, kneeling next to him and cupping his cheek. Of course she could see the worry written all over his face. “It’s just a precaution. It may be for nothing, but better safe than sorry. Also, even if it happens, it’s perfectly natural, you know?” She was trying to calm him. But how was she so relaxed about this?   
“Why are you not freaking out?” he asked, really curious. 

“Well, it’s not like I’m not afraid. It’s about making myself think beyond the fear. Concentrate on more pleasant aspects,” she said with a cheeky grin. “Less thinking, more action, ok?” She drew him closer as she said that.

He could do it, he told himself. If she was so brave about it, it didn’t make any sense for him to dampen the mood because of his concerns. They could do it together, right?

He leaned in and kissed her slowly. She pulled him between her legs and when their bodies met it was not yet in the way they wanted but it was enough to remind him why they were doing this. They wanted more, they needed more. Both of them. That was all that mattered. 

He ended the kiss, looking at her. 

“If it’s too much... If it feels wrong, stop me, ok?” He said seriously. He meant it. It might kill him but he’d stop the moment she gave him a sign. She nodded. 

He pulled back to kneel between her legs. He paused and then did what he’d done earlier - touched her with his fingers. He heard her sigh, but focused on the task at hand. She was still as hot and wet as before. Invitingly so. He pulled out his fingers and bit his lip to steady himself. 

He lined himself with her, pushed a little and felt her warmth in a whole new way. God. Easy. Slow and easy, he reminded himself, stealing a glance at her face. Her eyes were closed, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip.

He pushed harder and felt something stretch. He paused, waited to see if she was okay and then took a deep breath. He propped himself on his arms, leaned forward and made a sharper movement. He felt it was necessary, it wouldn’t work any other way. And before he knew it, he was sinking all the way in. 

He heard a faint gasp escape her lips and her eyes flew open. He went still, looking at her. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered. 

“Yeah,” she said, smiling tentatively. “It wasn’t so bad.”

She was amazing, absolutely amazing. He leaned in, still trying not to move too much. But he couldn’t resist doing this. She deserved it and so much more.

He kissed her, pouring all his love into it. But it still didn’t feel enough. His eyes met hers, the trust and yearning in them totally disarming him. 

“I love you, Marinette.”

She smiled warmly.

“I love you too, Adrien,” she whispered, making his heart soar. God, how much he’d longed to hear those words from her. And then she kissed him again.

This, right there, was perfection. They were as close as they could be, one whole. And it was beyond anything he’d ever imagined, because it was real. 

Being nestled inside of her like that felt incredible, but he had to fight really hard the instinct that forced him to move. It was almost impossible to resist, but he’d rather die than do anything until she made it clear it was okay. 

And then she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer and he hadn’t thought that possible. He almost hissed from the minimal friction her movement caused. And then she whispered against his lips, 

“It’s okay, you can move.” 

Yes, his strained body wanted to scream. He pulled back a little, slowly and then filled her again. If he’d thought he’d felt incredible before, now it was beyond that. He thought he’d died and gone to heaven. It was everything he’d expected, wanted it to be, and yet it was so much more. 

He waited for a sign of any discomfort from her but when none came, he moved a little faster. He was caught up in a whirlwind of sensation. It was as if every nerve in his body was centered on that feeling of moving inside of her. It was so unbelievably good. 

And yet he did his best to keep his movements under control, to be gentle. He was sure she still felt too sensitive and he didn’t want to make it worse. This was more than enough, he reasoned. And maybe this way he could last longer, although he wasn’t sure if this was a good or bad thing in this case. 

But then he felt her drag her nails down his back. He was uncertain at first if this was a sign of pleasure or exactly the opposite. And then she moaned his name, pressing against him and he took that as an invitation. 

He rocked harder into her, just a little, but it was enough to make him see stars. He buried his face against her shoulder, breathing hard. He could feel the pressure build every time their bodies met, until it became almost unbearable. And then he lost it. 

It felt almost like an out of body experience. The way his movements slowed but each one still sent aftershocks throughout his body. He felt like floating and like freefalling at the same time. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt. 

Slowly, he came down to earth. He was breathing hard against her, but his body was still. Her hands moved lazily up and down his back, in a soothing manner. She pressed a kiss against his neck, whispering, “Welcome back.” 

He wanted to lie there forever. But he knew he had to move and take care of tedious but necessary things. He lifted his head with considerable effort and planted a soft kiss against her lips.

“I’ll be right back,” he said and got up when she unwrapped her legs from around him. Having to take the condom off and fasten it up to protect it from spilling was not the best job in the world. But it had to be done. Safety above everything else. 

He was about to look for a place where to leave it when his eyes focused on something red. A trickle of blood had stained the wash cloth she’d put under her. She didn’t seem to be bleeding any more but he still used the cloth to gently clean any remaining drops. Then he gathered it up and set it aside, leaving the condom on top of it, to take care of both later.

When his eyes returned to Marinette he saw she was looking at him with an adoring smile. Her gratitude shining in her eyes. As if it was that simple act that had affected her the most. He didn’t know what she’d expected, that he’d just leave her to deal with it on her own? No chance of that. 

He laid down next to her, drawing her close to him. 

“Well, that was something,” he said finally. It was the most inadequate statement in the world, but it would have to do until he gathered his wits back. 

“You can say that again,” she said, a smile in her voice. But while he was still basking in the afterglow and felt on a high, this was not enough. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I? I mean.. Apart from the beginning. I was trying to be careful, but maybe I wasn’t careful enough…” he trailed off. 

“You were great, Adrien. Stop fretting,” she said quickly, looking up at him. “You know I would have asked you to stop if it became too much. But I felt you needed to let go a bit, so I encouraged you whenever I could. You looked like you were enjoying yourself,” she finished with a smile. 

The understatement of the century. 

“This was incredible, Marinette. I just.. I really don’t know how to describe it.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” she said, kissing him softly. 

“But you didn’t… “ he paused, looking at her. He’d known it was likely that she wouldn’t be able to come the first time, but still he’d hoped. 

“This doesn’t matter. I didn’t expect to. It felt good anyway. It was amazing to feel you like that,” she said dreamily. He had to believe her. There was no reason for her to lie or sugarcoat the truth. He didn’t want to question her every word. 

“But isn’t this a little…. Anticlimactic,” he said without thinking and then almost slapped himself. Talk about being totally insensitive. Her eyes widened and then she laughed. 

“You’re totally incorrigible,” she teased him. He relaxed a little. She didn’t seem offended. 

“I mean.. It must be a little frustrating.” He tried to explain. He’d felt her arousal earlier, so he hoped she understood that he meant. That he was sorry that it had remained unfulfilled. 

“If it was any other time, maybe. But right now I feel just relieved that it wasn’t much worse.”

“I guess you’re still sore and trying anything else wouldn’t be a good idea, right?” He asked, just in case.

“You’re right about that. I’m sure it’ll feel much better in a few hours but for now I just want to rest. But I mean it, apart from the pain, it felt great. You were great. And I’m more than happy that we did it,” she said and kissed him. 

He kissed her back, finally accepting her reassurance. She was alright. And he’d make sure the next time would be much better for her, he promised to himself. 

“I guess we’re really running out of time though,” he said, pulling back and suddenly remembering her parents.

“You’re right. Better to get dressed,” she said and got up. 

“Do you by any chance know where my boxers are?” he asked after looking around. Then they both looked down towards her room and laughed when they saw his clothes spread across the floor. They hadn’t really paid attention earlier where they threw them.

He jumped down quickly and pulled his boxers on. He grabbed his shirt and looked up at her to see how she was doing. 

“Some of mine are here,” she said, also holding her shirt in her hands. She was just about to put it on when the sound of her trapdoor opening made their eyes widen in panic. He used the shirt he was holding to cover himself up, thanking all the gods that he wasn’t completely naked. 

“Marinette, we’re back,” they heard her mum’s voice. And then her face appeared and she took him in. Then her eyes moved to Marinette, in her bed, also using her shirt to cover herself. 

“Well, that’s interesting,” she said, voice neutral. 

Adrien thought interesting didn’t sound good in this case. But there was nowhere for him to run, not that he would run and leave Marinette to deal with this on her own anyway. So he just braced himself and hoped for the best. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if he comes across as too reluctant to do it, just consider this - he has to hurt the one person he tries to protect from every harm. And for him to think that he'd be the one to hurt her, it must be unbearable, I think. I hope I made this clear as the reason why Marinette is more forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids need to talk and so do a mother and a daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I let them have their wicked way with each other, but now they need to talk. And also we get to see what Sabine has to say (which isn't much but it still makes Marinette realise some things).

Marinette felt as if someone had dropped a bucket of cold water all over her. She’d been feeling so happy and now this. They’d totally lost track of time it seemed, but was it any surprise? They’d been busy enjoying each other. She just thanked all the stars her mum hadn’t walked in a few minutes earlier. Now that would have been a disaster. This… they’d deal with this. 

“I’ll give you some time to get decent, I’ll be downstairs,” he mum said and then closed her trapdoor behind her. 

They both let out simultaneous groans. This was not how she’d expected her day would end. Then again, she hadn’t really expected anything that had happened that day. 

“That was beyond awkward,” she muttered as she put on her shirt, although she wondered if forgoing a bra like earlier was a good idea. But she pushed that thought aside. Then she found her panties and put these on too.

“Yeah, not at all the way I thought it’d happen,” Adrien said while putting on his shirt too. And then she was down in her room, in front of her.

“I’m sorry. We should have been more careful,” she said honestly. She didn’t want that dampener on their mood. But it was too late now. 

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s not your fault. It could have been worse,” he said, probably thinking what she’d just thought about her mum being a few minutes early. “Also, well, she’ll have to get used to it anyway if it’s gonna happen regularly, so it’s a good starting point as any,” he added, trying to sound nonchalant but she saw some uncertainty flash in his eyes. Right. They still needed to discuss their own relationship, before they dealt with her parents. 

“You think it’s gonna happen regularly,” she said, adding a teasing note to her voice. That’s what she hoped and it was good to see he was thinking the same way. She stepped closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist to bring him closer. Again a look of insecurity flashed across his face but it was gone too quickly to be replaced by a soft smile as he hugged her.

“Well, what did you expect, m’lady? That I’d be all “That was nice, see you soon,” and disappear from the face of the earth, never to see me again? Apart from in official capacity, we really can’t get around that, although if you really wanted it that much, I’m sure you could find a replacement for me.”

He was joking of course. But it was clear he needed to hear her contradict him. He knew he was irreplaceable as her partner but this right here was about so much more. 

“No, that’s not what I expected. Although to be honest, thinking hadn’t been my forte today. I wasn’t exactly thinking about after, if you know what I mean,” she admitted. It was true. She hadn’t set out today to drag him into bed with her and what’s more, to start a relationship with him. It had happened quite unexpectedly, even if it had been brewing for quite some time. But she didn’t have to pause to wonder how she felt about this development. She didn’t regret a thing they’d done and she really hoped this wouldn’t be the end of it. 

“Well, it’s too late now, you’re stuck with me,” he said, half jokingly as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“Ah, I guess I’ll have to live with that,” she said before rising on her tiptoes to kiss him. They’d already declared their love to each other earlier. And she’d found that showing how they felt worked just as well. So kissing him really seemed like the most natural thing to do in this case.

It was sweet and with the way they were still missing half of their clothes, brought a fresh wave of realisation about what they’d just done. Here was the person she’d loved for years, the one who saved her life and meant the world to her in any respect. And they’d taken that last step together. She’d never felt so sure about any decision she’d taken before. It may have been a spur of the moment one, but it still felt incredibly right. And she was ready to defend it in front of her parents. 

“So,” he said when they pulled apart. “Your mum.”

“I think it’ll be fine. She was mostly surprised because she didn’t expect it. But since she knows I’ve been in love with you for years, it mustn’t be a too big shock for her,” Marinette explained. At first his surprised expression didn’t make sense and then it hit her. 

“You know I’ve been in love with you all along, right?” she asked gently.

“Well, I hoped so, especially since I first suspected you as Ladybug , although to be honest it took me an embarrassingly long time to even consider it a possibility. And your denial didn’t help matters. But it’s just hearing you say it so casually. And your mum knowing… ,” he shook his head sadly. “I’m pretty sure I was the last one to find out. I’m just sorry it took us this long to find each other,” he finished. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I wish I’d been more like you, brave enough to express my feelings and face the consequences. But it’s no use fretting over things in the past. Besides, we’ve had each other all along. We may not have known it, but we were still there for each other. I don’t consider it lost time. We made the most of it. And we’re here now, so that’s what matters the most,” she concluded, hugging him tightly. 

“So my mum may not know the small detail of you being my crime-fighting partner as well as my long-time crush, but she’ll understand. Don’t worry.”

“No matter what, we’re in this together, you know it, right?” he said with certainty she could feel in her heart too. 

“I do. It’s nothing new really. It’s always us against the world. No matter if it’s against villains or when dealing with matters of the heart.” 

So once they finished putting their clothes on, they walked downstairs hand in hand. 

***

In the end, it had gone much better than anticipated. 

First, she felt really grateful that her mum had decided to keep her dad in the dark about the exact circumstances in which she’d found Adrien in her room. He had some things to finish in the bakery and she’d talk to him later, she’d said. Dealing with just her was much easier, Marinette found out. She’d taken one look at them holding hands and had smiled thoughtfully. Then instead of interrogating Adrien about his intentions, she’d just let him go home with a box of pastries and a kiss on the cheek.

Marinette shouldn’t have been surprised by this display of affection on her mum’s part, but it was still strange to witness. Was this because of Adrien’s universal charm? Or were the Cheng women just unable to resist him, she wondered. 

Before long, she found herself with just her mum and a lot of things to explain. 

“So, how long has this been going on?” her mum asked, a strange look in her eyes. She seemed a bit hurt, which didn’t make sense until Marinette understood what this question implied. Her mum thought she’d been in a secret relationship with Adrien and wouldn’t have told her if she hadn’t caught them! Which was not the truth at all. First of all, she was really close with her mum and felt she could tell her most things. It was enough having this one big secret she couldn’t share with her, she didn’t want to add to that. But she hadn’t been able to share with her her changing relationship with her partner or her suspicion that he was Adrien. So it was no surprise that this development was a big surprise for her. 

“Oh, mum, this was the first time,” she said, deciding honesty was the best strategy. 

The transformation in her mum was instantaneous. Concern reshaped her features and she rushed to hug her daughter. 

“Are you alright, dear?” she asked. 

“Yes, yes, perfectly fine,” Marinette was quick to reassure her, but her eyes felt a little misty. This was such a typical reaction for her mum. Forget the accusations and other worries, make sure she’s ok since she just had sex for the first time. “It’s just that we haven’t been in a secret relationship or something. It just happened.”

The curiosity that she saw creep in her mum’s eyes caught her off guard. But she should have expected it. After all, as far as her mum knew, she was far from that stuttering mess she’d been around Adrien in the first year she’d known him, but still for them to just fall into bed together out of the blue was not something that seemed possible to an outsider. And she had no way to explain this in the way it had actually happened. 

Although did it matter how exactly it had happened since the end result was the same? And how do you tell your mum you wanted someone so much that you stopped thinking for a while and threw caution to the wind? She felt her cheeks warm up from the mere thought. 

“Um, well, it turns out we’d had feelings for each other for some time but we didn’t know until now. And when we realised it, we decided to make up for lost time?” She said, unsure. It wasn’t a lie technically, just not the whole truth. Her mother gave her a knowing look, which told her that she knew better than she suspected what this felt like. 

“I hope the fact that this came out of the blue even for you didn’t mean you weren’t careful,” her mum said cautiously.

“Of course not, you taught me better than that,” Marinette replied. It was true. She’d been told pretty early on that she made her own decisions but had to take precautions or face the consequences. Since she wasn’t ready to face consequences from unsafe sex, she did what she had to do. Even carried away by desire as she’d been earlier, she expected she would have come to her senses before it went too far. And she was glad Adrien had brought it up too, this meant he cared about this too. 

“This is good to hear. What about from now on? Between you two?”

“Well, we’ve decided to give this a try. This being a relationship. We’ll see how it works out. I hope we can do it,” she said.

Her mum seemed relieved that this wasn’t a one-off. Marinette realised that when she’d found Adrien in her room, with what they’d been doing more than obvious, she must have been worried about her. Not because she was having sex. But because she was with a guy she hadn’t introduced as her boyfriend and whose intentions towards her weren’t clear. Her mum must have been worried that she could get her heart broken. Oh, it must not be easy being a parent, she thought. 

“You love him very much, don’t you?” Her mum asked, smiling gently. 

Marinette couldn’t stop the silly grin that she felt appearing on her face. Her mum didn’t know even half of it. No, she actually did know half of it. But the other half was Marinette’s delicious secret. That she had not only Adrien, but Chat too. And she loved him double for that. She couldn’t wait to see him again and kiss him again and do all kinds of things couples in love do with him. She thought she’d been in love but she realised that it was only just beginning to dawn on her exactly how much she loved him. And it was scary, because she didn’t know how it would work out, but it was also exciting. She wanted this for them. They deserved it, after all this time, and they’d do their best to make it work. 

"What are you going to tell dad?" She asked, remembering why she'd felt relieved earlier.

The expression on her mum's face didn't give much away but Marinette got a feeling that she was a bit worried about that.

"I'll find a way to break it to him gently. Maybe not go into detail about the state of undress I caught both of you in," she said with a teasing smile. "Don't worry about this. He just wants you to be happy."

That was what they all wanted, it seemed. So it shouldn't be so hard to achieve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: back to sexy times. because things shouldn't be left unfinished 😉


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A steamy wake-up is in order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems Adrien doesn't like having unfinished business and so do I. Here we go again.

Marinette was a little surprised that she was having that kind of dream after being together with Adrien just the day before. But then again, was it any surprise that her body was looking for that release it had been denied after what, the longest foreplay in history? 

And as dreams went, it wasn’t that different from what she sometimes had, she thought as she felt Adrien’s lips on her belly. The fact that she was lucid enough to rationalise this didn’t seem that strange to her for some reason. Dreams got weird like that sometimes, after all. She felt cool fingers graze her sides and then reach her panties, tugging lightly on them. She knew what he wanted, she wanted it too. So even dreaming, she managed to make herself move slightly to let him remove them. She even spread her legs after than to give him better access. This dreaming business was so freaky.

And then she felt his lips on her inner thigh, slowly, leisurely making their way upwards. But she now craved more contact than that and oh, there it was. She almost moaned when she felt his fingers find her core. One tentatively found its way inside of her, teasing her. He must have liked what he felt, which was no surprise, since she wanted this, craved this, because a second finger followed. 

Oh, yeah, this was more like it, she thought as she felt the delicious friction doing wonders for her. If he kept this up long enough, she’d be more than satisfied. 

But this was clearly not his intention since then she felt something else tease her oversensitive skin. The mere contact made her arch her back, seeking more of it, welcoming it. It was new and strange, but so, so promising. His tongue tentatively explored her, looking for that sweet spot that would give her what she wanted. When it found it, she really moaned. There was no holding back that at the sensation she felt rising inside of her. And when he found a steady rhythm that allowed him to stimulate that spot in exactly the right way, she finally gave up on pretending this was a dream. She wasn’t sure when exactly her subconscious had given way to her conscious but she now knew for a fact that she was not dreaming. This felt too real for a dream.

She carefully opened her eyes, taking in the faint light coming through her skylight. Early morning then. Just then another moan rose up in her throat, impossible to ignore. And her eyes were drawn to the source of that heavenly sensation coursing through her. Finding Adrien’s blond head between her legs was no surprise at this point. But it was still a very pleasant sight, she thought, just as his tongue sent another wave of shivers down her spine. God, this was amazing. So much better than what she’d imagined before.

She moved her hand slowly as not to startle him, until her fingers found their way into his hair. He felt it and lifted his head just a little, his brilliant green eyes giving her a fleeting glance, but it was enough for her to see how much heat there was in them while his mouth remained on her. This image coupled with the way he was touching her could have been more than enough to bring her over the edge. 

As it was, it just intensified the sensation, making desire heavy in her belly, coiling like a tight spring. It was familiar and yet different. Every stroke of his tongue, combined with the fingers moving inside of her, added to the pressure. She tried not to grasp his hair too tightly so instead her other hand found her sheet, her fingers digging into it. It became almost unbearable. Her breathing was heavy, her hips moved involuntarily to bring her closer to that source of pleasure, her head felt heavy with want. And then it just became too much, the last movement pushing her over. Her body tensed, before she felt that coiled spring unfurl and something warm and liquid spill down around Adrien’s fingers, that were still moving inside her but at a much gentler pace. 

And then his fingers were gone, to be replaced by his tongue. She would have gasped, but she was still out of breath. This time there was no urgency to the way he moved, it was soothing. Helping her come down from her high. 

Her breathing slowly returned to normal, her heart no longer threatening to jump out of her chest. She was about to close her eyes at the sudden drowsiness overcoming her, when he shifted and his mouth was no longer on her. He rose up, looking at her, an absolutely sinful smirk on his lips. And then he licked his lips, literally looking like the cat that got the cream. 

“Good morning,” he said, a little breathless himself.

She held up a finger to indicate that she needed another minute or maybe an hour before she could speak. He grinned at her. She felt no desire to tease him about his proud look, it was absolutely justified in this case and she’d be mad to deny that. But she raised her eyebrow at his choice of clothes, since they were the bare minimum. 

He looked down at himself, taking in his shirt and boxers, and then gave her a bashful look. 

“I was in a hurry to come see you,ok?” He admitted. “Also I thought that the chance of getting interrupted this early was slim. And I didn’t exactly walk here, as you can guess.”

He was right about that. Her parents wouldn’t think of coming to check on her or call her for breakfast this early, since she usually liked sleeping in. But she didn’t begrudge him the early visit. She was more than happy about it and though he had a fairly good idea about it, she needed to show him. She motioned for him to come closer and then kissed him hungrily. 

He tasted of her, she realised and the reminder of what he’d been doing just now made her feel an almost painful throb between her legs. This made her crave more contact and she dragged him fully on top of her. 

She almost hissed into his lips when she felt a hardness rub against her still sensitive skin. Well, this was surprising. She pulled back into her pillow and looked at him questioningly. He knew what she was asking.

“Well… what can I say,” he started, a little flustered. “This was incredibly hot, ok? There was no way for me to control my reaction when you so obviously enjoyed what I was doing and then… when you came, God,” he said, barely stifling a moan. 

“So you liked it almost as much as me?” she said finally, her voice a little hoarse. 

“You can say that,” he said with a small laugh. “You really liked it?” he asked then, sounding a little unsure. How was it possible for him to doubt that, she couldn’t fathom. 

“I thought it was obvious enough,” she answered with a smile. “But yes, it was amazing.”

He let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m glad. I wasn’t sure how it’d work out, especially with you still sleeping. But I wanted to surprise you and not give you an opportunity to feel self-conscious about it.”

He knew her so well. She knew she would have been a lot more reluctant to let him do that if she had been fully alert. Why exactly, she wasn’t sure, since she wanted it, maybe she was still a little shy. But he’d solved that problem by throwing her straight into it when she woke up. 

“Actually, I thought I was dreaming at first,” she admitted, chuckling. This had been one hell of a wake-up, for sure.

“You did?” he asked, eyes wide. 

“What? You think I don’t have this kind of dreams?” she teased him. “Well I do and they always star you so my initial confusion totally makes sense.”

The most adorable look of disbelief appeared on his face. If she had to describe it, it was a mixture of unexpected shyness, pride and a strong hint of desire. So it was no surprise that it was followed by an involuntary shift of his hips, showing how much this affected him. And this was what she focused on next.

“I suppose we better take care of this,” she said suggestively, lifting her hips to meet his. He closed his eyes and sighed at the contact. 

“It would be too much to hope that you have another condom, right?” He said. Right, he didn’t exactly have anywhere to put one on him. And also, he probably didn’t expect to need one. 

“Actually, I do,” she said and laughed at his expression. 

“You were  _ that _ optimistic?” he asked. 

“What can I say? We have a lot of time to make up for.” 

And of course, it was just when she realised how much she wanted that, him, again, regardless of her recent orgasm, that an emergency alert sounded on her phone. Their eyes met in disbelief.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Adrien muttered. 

“Is Hawk Moth trying out a new strategy, testing exactly how early we can respond to one of his villains?” she asked, not trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. 

“Well, it seems like no time is a safe time anymore,” he said and got up, admitting defeat. They’d have to postpone what they’d planned for later, that much was clear. 

To say that the fight that followed was a torture, would be a gross understatement. Marinette felt completely out of her element. Her legs were wobbly, because she was still affected by their earlier activities, and also because she felt a hint of tension in her thigh muscles from the day before. But whenever she felt uncomfortable, she remembered Adrien’s state and swallowed her complaint. 

He’d looked torn between feeling miserable and angry when he’d transformed to find that his arousal hadn’t magically disappeared and his suit being unexpectedly tight was not at all welcome. She’d done her best to comfort him and most importantly not laugh at him whenever he bit back a curse.

Finally, somehow they managed to defeat the villain. Of course, by then they were both not feeling in the mood for anything sexy at all. And also, it had gotten quite late. So they just shared a brief kiss, trying to stay out of sight, and went their separate ways, hoping that they’d find some time to themselves soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I have to say "I'm sorry, Adrien, this was really uncalled for but the story kind of demanded it."  
> Side note: I stumbled upon an excerpt from the winner of the worst sex scene in literature award (or something) and now I wish I could unread it. So this got me thinking. It's inevitable when you write sex scenes to transfer your own preferences into the story, right? Now I'm wondering if it's too weird to like kissing someone who'd just gone down on you? I mean, for me it makes sense especially if you're into returning the favour, but I hope no one is too grossed out by it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you get a taste of something, you crave more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it would be nice to end this the way it started, but with reversed roles and nothing to stop them from going all the way (I'm not a monster, I don't like torturing them, really!)  
> I hope you like it!

It turned out that that morning was just the beginning.

The way Adrien saw it, Hawk Moth must have sensed somehow that they were in the honeymoon period and decided to remove all possible honey from it. Or else his luck, which was notoriously bad anyway, was finally and totally depleted after he won his lady’s heart. How else would one explain the following week?

It was absolute chaos. They barely had a minute for themselves. Everything that could go wrong, went wrong. Hawk Moth was more active than ever. They were exhausted from running around and also irritable, but who could blame them? The answer was simple - everyone, since no one but the two of them knew the true source of their irritation. They couldn’t complain about having an akuma attack every day, especially at odd hours of the day and night. And also no one could really understand their need to spend time with each other and that the inability to find it drove them crazy. Because amid the mayhem, they’d decided that it was really not the right moment to reveal their relationship. First, because to the casual observer it would be really out unexpected and they didn’t have the energy to think of a good enough excuse for their sudden closeness. And also, because they were still unsure if announcing it would be ok. Especially as Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

This meant that every kiss had to be stolen in private, that phone conversations were cryptic when there were curious onlookers nearby, that they couldn’t revel in their newfound love status the way they wanted to. And all this really took their toll on them.

It hadn’t been easy before, when he had to love his lady from a distance and have little to no hope of winning her heart someday. But somehow, it was worse now. Because he now knew what kissing her felt like. And he knew she sat behind him at school. Looking at her all day long and being unable to touch her, was torture. And seeing the same need in her eyes made it worse. They could finally be together and they didn’t have time. The irony wasn’t lost on them.

His hands itched to just grab her and kiss her senseless, not to mention do a lot of other things to her. And it required exceptional self-control to stop himself from doing exactly that at inappropriate places and times. 

Finally the week was over but even the weekend didn’t provide much respite. They still had a pretty hard akuma to beat. And tonnes of other things to take care of. But they were determined to have some time to themselves, even just a little. It was masked as patrol, but since they’d just defeated Hawk Moth’s latest victim, there really wasn’t need for one. 

And they didn’t waste much time pretending why they were meeting just after nightfall at one of their meeting places. They didn’t even talk, they just fell into each other’s arms, lips meeting in a desperate kiss. 

“I missed you so much,” Marinette whispered between kisses. 

“You have no idea how crazy the fact that you were so close and yet I couldn’t touch you drove me,” Adrien said as his lips trailed down her throat. 

She was backed up against a wall, protected from curious glances, the darkness around them adding another layer of secrecy to their rendezvous. He pressed against her, revelling in her inviting warmth and softness. When she lifted a leg and wound it around his, to bring him closer, he almost growled. 

“Should we go home?” she panted against him. It was clear they weren’t doing anything useful being out tonight.

“I don’t think I can make it that far,” he admitted. Also, there was still the small chance of getting caught by her parents, again, because it wasn’t that late yet. And he thought he wouldn’t survive if it happened now. He needed her too much.

“Well, believe it or not, I don’t have a condom with me this time,” she laughed against his mouth. 

“But I do,” he said, stopping to look her in the eyes. She looked surprised and a lovely little blush covered her cheeks. What was this about? The fact that he’d come prepared? That he wanted it? That it was about to happen? She didn’t answer, instead dragged him into another hungry kiss.

Kissing her like that was heaven. Taking all of her in with his heightened senses. But it was also driving him even more crazy. He craved more. 

How to do what he wanted to do, he wondered. The bare rooftop didn’t offer a lot of amenities. Then again, he was pretty happy with where he had her against that wall. But while as Chat it wouldn’t be a problem to hold her weight for a prolonged period of time, as Adrien this wouldn’t be possible. And then he realised it wasn’t really necessary for them to transform.

He had delicious flashbacks of that fortuitous meeting that had started it all. Had it been only a week ago? Then it had been her claws that had accidentally almost made them reach the point of no return. Now it would be a little more deliberate and it would be him doing the ripping, he decided with unbridled glee. It was surprising how much more confident than back then he felt. 

He dragged a claw down her side, gently, just as a warm up. 

“I hope you know where this is going,” he said. He didn’t want to startle her and while he was feeling very brave, he still needed her to be fully on board with what they were doing. 

He felt her shiver against him. Then she dragged his hand down her belly, putting it where she needed it. It elicited barely contained moans from both of them. 

“Just be careful,” she said, as if she needed to remind him. He was holding his most precious person in his hands, of course he would be careful. He returned his hand to her side, lightly caught a claw in the fabric of her suit and dragged sharply to start a tear. He opted for just ripping off more of it than risking nipping her in the process of trying to make a smaller hole. 

She rested her head on the wall behind her, eyes closed, no doubt revelling in the feeling of the cool breeze on her overheated skin. And he couldn’t really touch her, he realised belatedly. The helpful claws were also a nuisance he’d have to swallow for now. 

And then he felt her hand on his chest, stealthily approaching the bell on his collar. All of this without her opening her eyes, he was impressed. When she found it, she dragged it down while simultaneously surging to plant a hot kiss on his neck, catching him off guard. He almost melted into a puddle. 

But then her hand kept dragging the bell down, unzipping his suit. And what do you know, it turned out that the zipper was useful after all. It went on and on, even after his belt-tail had been removed, all the way down. And then her gloved hand wrapped around him and he saw stars. He’d be ashamed to admit how many times he’d imagined her doing that. Before he was almost sure he knew who the girl behind the mask was. 

He frantically reached for his pocket, taking the condom out and carefully unwrapping it. She held him while he put it on. Who knew she’d be a fan of the hands-on approach? But then again, was it surprising, since she liked to be in control?

Then he grabbed her bottom, reminding himself to be careful with the claws, and gently lifted her up while nestling between her legs. She was as light as a feather in his arms. Who knew being a superhero could come in handy for sexy times? He could even hold her up with only one hand, he found, because he needed his other one to guide himself. 

She helped him by wrapping her legs around his waist. Her still spotted legs, he noticed in passing as another enticing detail about the situation. He started slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. But the moan she let out didn’t hold any hint of pain, just pleasure. And then he was buried inside of her. He had to pause for a second. Was he ever going to get used to this absolutely heavenly feeling? 

“Everything fine?” he asked, voice hushed. She nodded and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He started moving slowly and wow. It was even better than he remembered it. He distantly thought that it had to do with his heightened senses, that everything about her was affecting him so much more when he was in the suit. And pretty soon it was all a whirlwind of touch, smell, taste. Everything driving him mad with desire. 

He quickly realised that the position had been a good choice because she was making all the right noises which only spurred him on. It was no surprise that their arousal reached fever pitch in a matter of minutes, they’d been saving it up all week. 

He felt Marinette tense against him, her breath hitching. That was his cue. His movements quickened, the steady rhythm he’d built earlier falling behind. And then came the exquisite way in which she clenched around him and then released him with a loud moan. It only took just a little bit more for him to reach the same level of ecstasy. 

Then he just held her there, her legs slowly unwinding from around him and falling to the ground. They were panting against each other, still lost in the moment. 

“Wow,” she mumbled finally. 

“Yeah.” If he’d known all the pent-up desire would explode in the most amazing way at the end of the week, he would have been more patient. Then again, it was because they’d felt so frustrated whole week that this had been so explosive. And now they felt both sated and relaxed.

‘I think I found my new favourite way to unwind,” Marinette said, as if reading his thoughts. 

They both laughed weakly before he finally pulled away from her.

“Now. Do you think there is any way to repair this suit while I’m still in it?” she asked, looking down at herself while he took care of the condom.

Adrien realised that it was quite a predicament, especially in their afterglow state. But then he thought of something else.

“Well, there is nothing wrong with my suit,” he said and demonstrated by zipping it back up. “So you’ll just have to detransform and I’ll get you home.”

“And you’re going to love that, aren’t you?” she said with a teasing smile. 

“Absolutely. Always there to help a damsel with a… wardrobe malfunction,” he finished off and ducked out of the way of her hand, that ended up slapping him on the shoulder. 

“This didn’t happen on its own! You did it!” she said with mock indignance.

“And you enjoyed it very much,” he quipped, grinning.

“You’re right, I did. Funny how the tables turned.”

She detransformed, thankfully back in her normal clothes. It was Adrien’s turn to look sheepishly at Tikki.

“Sorry, Tikki.”

“It’s no problem, Adrien. Stop apologising you two. I have a feeling this won’t be the last time this happens anyway,” she said generously. They both blushed at that. She was probably right.

“Ready to go home?” he asked Marinette. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. 

“Let’s hope your legs aren’t as wobbly as mine,” she whispered in his ear when he lifted her up. 

“That could end badly for both of us,” he laughed softly. He was completely fine. Actually he felt so good all of a sudden that he thought he could take on the world. But maybe after a quick nap, he corrected himself as he carried her home. Who knew sex would be so tiring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, fellow sinners, this is it. Once I got this out of my system, I hope I'll be able to get back to writing (mostly) innocent fluff. This was fun, thanks to everyone who were along for the ride! Until next time!


End file.
